Pri prvom tanci
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad ON FIRST DANCES od luckei1 od bbarky - Sú prvé Vianoce po vojne a v čarodejníckom svete je veľká priepasť, ktorá sa ešte len musí zahojiť.


**Pri prvom tanci**

**Preklad: Bbarka**

**Autor originálu: luckei1 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1084919/luckei1)

Sú prvé Vianoce po vojne a v čarodejníckom svete je veľká priepasť, ktorá sa ešte len musí zahojiť.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4715089/1/On_First_Dances**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __luckei1__._

_

* * *

_

**Pri prvom tanci**

Prvé Vianoce po vojne boli súčasne krásne aj strašné. V týždňoch, ktoré zostávali do prázdnin, sa celková nálada v čarodejníckom svete striedala medzi radostnou a ponurou. Radosť vybuchovala, pretože sa už nikdy nebudú musieť obávať toho, že objavia na oblohe hrozné zelené znamenie. Potom sa ich myšlienky stočili k tým, ktorí sa Štedrovečernej večere nezúčastnia, ktorí si ráno na Vianoce neotvoria žiaden balíček – a ani žiaden potom.

Bolo ťažké udržať rovnováhu medzi pocitom šťastia a vinou za to, že sa cítili šťastne.

Ministerstvo zasponzorovalo oslavu pre všetkých - bez výnimky - pár dní pred Vianocami. Zaobstaralo pozemok uprostred ničoho, so štítmi proti muklom, a usporiadalo ohromný banket, kde sa bude spomínať na všetkých mŕtvych z oboch strán. Minister sa nádejal, že privítaním všetkých strán sa môže začať uzdravovanie.

Hermiona bola skeptická, aj keď tú myšlienku podporovala. Zúfalo dúfala, že tej noci sa mosty môžu opraviť, že tá predchádzajúca nekonečná priepasť sa dokáže prekonať alebo, že sa aspoň tie dve strany k sebe o kúsok priblížia. Každý kúsoček bol dobrý.

Zavŕšila sa formálna časť večera, začala hrať hudba a všetkých povzbudili, aby sa bavili.

Tá scéna Hermione pripomenula Záverečnú bitku, no bez kúziel lietajúcich všetkými smermi.

Obidve strany stáli oddelene, medzi nimi tanečný parket, rozprávali sa a bavili sa len medzi sebou.

Bola tam s Harrym, Ginny a Georgeom, pretože Ron bol na ňu stále naštvaný za to, že povedala, že by podľa nej bolo najlepšie, kebyže zostanú priateľmi, ale stále sa obzerala ponad ten priestor na tých druhých. Väčšina z nich vyzerala úplne spokojná, že sa stýka len s ľuďmi na svojej strane a ju zaujímalo, či je celý svet spokojný s tým, že si vyberá stranu a nikdy sa nenačiahne k tej druhej, že zanecháva diery tam, kde by žiadne nemali byť.

Ale zrazu, kým sa bezcieľne rozhliadala po tom druhom zástupe ľudí, jej oči sa stretli s inými a ona stuhla, ich pohľady spojené. Svetlošedé oči Draca Malfoya držali jej oči v zajatí, až kým jej raz hlavou nekývol na pozdrav. Potom sa otočil späť k svojej skupine priateľov a Hermiona urobila to isté.

Avšak jej srdce bilo ako o preteky. Malfoy bol jediný človek, ktorého si všimla vôbec sa pozrieť ich smerom. Preskúmaval to tu, rovnako ako ona? A, pre Merlina, jeho pohľad bol elektrizujúci, aj keď to necítila, až kým sa nepozrela preč a nezistila, že sa jej trasú ruky.

Hermiona sa nútila sústrediť sa na konverzáciu, a po niekoľkých minútach skoro zabudla na zvláštnu potýčku. Potom niekto poklepal Harryho po pleci, a Hermiona si uvedomila, že dav stíchol.

Harry sa otočil, a zjavila sa Pansy Parkinsonová, oslnivá v jej elegantnej karmínovej róbe. Hermiona cítila, ako sa vedľa nej Ginny naježila, ale nikto z nich neurobil, ani nepovedal nič, keď Pansy požiadala Harryho o tanec.

V tom momente Hermiona bývalú slizolinčanku obdivovala. Vedela, že Pansy nemá rada Harryho, pravdepodobne nechcela byť nikde blízko neho, ale niečo zapríčinilo, že prekonala tú obrovskú priepasť a požiadala najväčšieho vojnového hrdinu o tanec.

Zatiaľ čo to celé zhromaždenie sledovalo v užasnutom tichu, Harry ťažko preglgol a prikývol, a bez obalu natiahol ruku. Ak Pansy čakala, že odmietne, nedala to na sebe znať, ale slabo sa usmiala a umiestnila svoju jemnú dlaň do Harryho.

Ginny zúrila, ale nič nepovedala, keď jej priateľ viedol dievča, ktoré kedysi kričalo, že by mali vydať Harryho Voldemortovi, na parket.

Žiadny zvuk nebolo počuť. Ešte aj kapela prestala hrať, keď Pansy vykročila.

Hermiona vedela, že Harry prežíva krušné chvíle. Nenávidel, keď musel tancovať na Vianočnom plese, nenávidel, keď sa na neho upierali pohľady ostatných, ale na jeho tvári to nebolo viditeľné. Bol vyrovnaný, takmer pokojný, ako keby to, že mal ruky okolo Pansy Parkinsonovej, bolo pre neho tou najprirodzenejšou vecou na svete.

Zaujali svoje pozície a potichu stáli, čakali. Niekto z kapely sa konečne vymanil z tranzu a čoskoro jemná, elegantná pieseň prúdila priestorom. Harry a Pansy sa pohli, a obidve strany boli uchvátené ako hladko, ako plynulo, sa spolu ten pár pohybuje.

Po niekoľkých okamihoch Hermioninu pozornosť upútal nejaký pohyb, a bola prekvapená, keď videla Hannah Abbottovú, ako sama kráča cez prázdny priestor, rovnako ako to urobila Pansy, a ide rovno k Theodorovi Nottovi.

Slzy ju zaštípali v očiach, keď Theo prikývol a vzal Hannah za ruku. Zdalo sa, že tá pieseň, tá melódia narástla v kráse a zármutku, keď sa druhý pár pripojil k Harrymu a Pansy. Tóny boli niekedy v nesúlade a nepekné, ale vždy sa premieňali v sladké akordy a harmonické takty.

Uvedomila si, že toto bolo to, za čo bojovali, keď Blaise Zabini podal svoj pohár Gregorymu Goylovi a namieril si to rovno k Hermioninej skupine. Jeho oči boli upreté na Ginny, a zľahka sa uklonil pred tým, ako ju poprosil o tanec.

Ginny bola taká prekvapená, až zabudla na Harryho a súhlasila, spojila svoju ruku s Blaisom, keď kráčal cieľavedome a hrdo na tanečný parket.

Postupne sa nové zvuky pripojili k piesni, drevené flauty a vzdialené bubny. Hermiona si uvedomila, že sa stalo niečo úžasné. Hudobníci vyzerali očarení, keď hrali skladbu, ktorú určite nikto z nich nepoznal. A pomaly, jeden po druhom, ďalší jej spolužiaci z Rokfortu prekročili ten nesmierny predel, a vyhľadali niekoho, kým sa kedysi zaviazali opovrhovať.

Keď bolo na parkete desať párov, Hermiona nechala slzu stiecť. Tá scéna bola skutočne krásna, a zdalo sa, že hudba rastie a mení sa s koncom v nedohľadne.

Záblesk bielej pritiahol jej pohľad, a uvidela Narcissu Malfoyovú vážne prikývnuť na svojho syna. Potom Malfoy na moment zaváhal, predtým, ako nasledoval trasu, ktorú najprv podstúpila jeho najlepšia priateľka. Kráčal s vysoko zdvihnutou hlavou, s očami upretými dopredu. Hermiona sa snažila uhádnuť, koho požiada o tanec, ale jeho pohľad neprezrádzal nič.

Šepot davu, ktorý sa zdvihol po tom, ako Blaise a Ginny začali tancovať, odumrel, keď všetci čakali, čo urobí Draco. _Toto _bol ten mladý muž, ktorý pustil smrťožrútov do školy. _On_ bol stelesnením začiatku vojny. _On_ bol ten, o ktorom nikto nedúfal, že sa môže zmeniť.

V polovici svojej cesty zmenil smer a Hermiona si všimla, že sa pozrel na ňu. Bolo to veľmi krátke, ich oči sa stretli len na okamih, ale ona vedela. Išiel si pre ňu!

Hudba stúpala do crecsenda, keď sa Draco približoval, a jej intenzita dosiahla vrchol, keď zastal pred Hermionou.

Draco otvoril ústa, potom ich zavrel, zamračil sa. Hermiona vycítila, že George pristúpil trochu bližšie, pripravený, len pre istotu. To, zdá sa, blonďáka povzbudilo, a prehovoril srdečne, uhladene, keď sa spýtal Hermiony, či si s ním zatancuje.

Srdce jej bolestivo búšilo v hrudi, a jej nervy boli náhle citlivé, ale súhlasila, váhavo vsunula svoju ruku do jeho. Čakala, že bude studená, tvrdá, taká, ako často charakterizovala jeho, ale namiesto toho bola horúca. Dokonca spotená, ako keby bol nervózny z toho, že sa k nej mal priblížiť.

Ako sa pozerali jeden na druhého, a ona položila jednu ruku na Dracovo plece a on jednu ruku položil na jej pás, hudba sa stala takou dychberúcou, takou nadpozemskou, až zalapala po dychu. Draco sa uškrnul, vtiahol ju do tanca, a oni sa tiež stali súčasťou niečoho neuveriteľného, ich duše sa prepletali s čarovnými tónmi tancujúcimi v povetrí.

Hermiona nevedela, ako dlho tá pieseň trvala. Po pár minútach sa na ňu Draco pokúsil prevravieť, hovoril potichu, takže nikto iný to pravdepodobne nemohol počuť. Vymenili si zopár slov, nachádzajúc trochu viac ľahkosti vo vzájomnej spoločnosti, až kým nevycítili, že sa pieseň blíži k svojmu záveru.

Draco ju rukou väčšmi objal a pritiahol si ju bližšie, dosť na to, aby jej mohol zašepkať do ucha.

"Dnes večer si prekrásna," povedal váhavo, nemotorne.

Hermiona bola vďačná za to, že sa na neho nepozerala, takže nemohol vidieť jej rumenec. Jeho pohyby boli ladné, jeho zjav sebavedomý, ale jeho slová to všetko popierali.

"Ďakujem, " zamrmlala, cítiac, že jej líca sú ešte horúcejšie.

Keď pieseň nakoniec skončila, Hermiona a Draco sa oddelili, pridali sa s ostatnými k potlesku pre kapelu, ktorá vyzerala zmätená tým, čo sa stalo. Vtedy si Hermiona všimla, že všetci prítomní sa pripojili k tancu, a tancovali s niekým, komu by predtým nevenovali ani pohľad.

Bol to počiatok niečoho, toho si bola vedomá. Znovu sa pridala ku svojim priateľom a prijala tanec s Georgeom. Ministerstvu sa v túto noc podarilo dosiahnuť svoj cieľ a spojiť dve strany, ktoré boli formálne nezmieriteľné. Bola to krásna vec.

Hermiona tancovala pieseň za piesňou, smiala sa a rozprávala sa s každým, kto ju držal. Ale nezáležala na tom, čie ruky ju obklopovali, necítila sa tak prirodzene, tak uvoľnene ako v Dracovom náručí. Pasovali k sebe... dokonale, skoro akoby ona bola jeho doplnkom a on bol tým jej.

Ale kým skupina oznámila poslednú skladbu, dokázala presvedčiť samú seba, že to, čo cítila s Dracom bolo výsledkom magického momentu vytvoreného tým, čo Pansy začala. Napriek tomu bola prekvapená, keď sa k nej pri poslednom tanci priblížil, a zazeral na každého, kto vyzeral, že by sa jej mohol spýtať skôr, ako k nej on dorazí.

Jeho tón a správanie bolo zase raz formálne, a Hermiona bola nervóznejšia, ako kedy bola vo svojom živote, keď ju otočil tvárou k sebe pred tým, ako hudba začala hrať. To, ako ju objal okolo pása a zobral jej dlaň do svojej, bolo príjemné a predsa majetnícke, úctivé a predsa dôverné.

Draco sa s ňou tentokrát pokúšal zhovárať, ale ľahké kúzlo ich prvého tanca bolo preč. Jeho slová boli váhavé, neisté, a jej sa zdalo roztomilé to, že vyzeral, akoby stratil svoje sebaovládanie, keď mu došli slová.

No netrvalo to dlho a ona sa uvoľnila a dovolila mu odviesť ju po tanečnom parkete. Hermione nevadilo ticho, rozprávanie vyzeralo ako najistejší spôsob všetko zničiť.

Posledný záchvev skladby bol pomalý, Draco zaváhal a neisto sa na ňu pozrel. Hermiona sa rozhliadala po miestnosti a videla, že ostatné páry tancujú blízko k sebe, tak len pokrčila plecami a pritisla sa k nemu. Znovu si uvedomila, že k sebe dokonale pasujú a čudovala sa tomu. Aj keď jeho pohyby boli strnulé a nemotorné, jeho ramená boli pevne ovinuté okolo nej, udržiavajúc ju na mieste.

Bolo to zvláštne, pomyslela si, cítiť sa tak uvoľnene a pohodlne v náručí muža, ktorý v škole trápieval ju a jej priateľov, v náručí poslednej osoby, od ktorej by očakávala, že dobrovoľne bude bližšie ako desať stôp, a už vôbec nie, že bude tak blízko, že medzi nimi nezostane ani medzierka.

Tej noci sa stalo niečo čarovné, neexistovalo iné vysvetlenie. To, že bývalí nepriatelia dokázali odložiť svoje rozdiely a natiahnuť ruku priateľstva, aj keď len na túto jednu noc, bola mágia iného druhu ako zaklínadlá a prútiky a elixíry. Bola to mágia váhavého odpustenia, mágia nádeje na lepšiu budúcnosť.

Úprimne dúfala, že vydrží aj do nasledujúceho dňa, a ďalšieho, a aj do toho dňa potom. Kto vedel, aké mosty sa dnes večer sformovali, aké vzťahy sa dali do poriadku? Keby pracovali spolu, namiesto proti sebe, neexistovali hranice pre to, čo by mohli dosiahnuť.

Skutočná skúška príde zajtra, keď uvidí Malfoya vo vstupnej hale Ministerstva, alebo keď Pansy a Harry narazia jeden na druhého v Šikmej uličke. Pansy urobila prvý krok - kto bude nasledovať jej príklad?

Keď pieseň skončila, Draco Hermionu pomaly pustil, hanblivo sa usmial, akoby bol v rozpakoch. Hermiona sa pokúsila uisťujúco opätovať úsmev, ale jej srdce robilo zábavné veci, keď sa ich oči stretli a jediné, čo zvládla, bol slabý, neistý úsmev.

"Ďakujem za tanec," povedal zdvorilo.

Bolo tak veľa vecí, ktoré chcela povedať tomuto mužovi, ktorého nikdy nestretla, poďakovať mu, že dnes v noci zariskoval. Jej srdce bolo naplnené pozitívnymi pocitmi voči nemu, a ona si uvedomila, že ak by ju nechal, chcela by ho spoznať.

Všetci ostatní na oslave zbierali svoje veci, hľadali svojich priateľov, ale Hermiona a Draco stáli ako prikovaní na mieste, kde prestali tancovať. Nebola si istá, čo povedať, ako si zaistiť jeho spoločnosť niekedy v budúcnosti, ale vedela, že jej priatelia ju čoskoro budú hľadať.

"My - uvidíme sa v pondelok," odvážila sa.

Draco prikývol a odhrnul si vlasy z očí. "Budem tam," odvetil s ľahkosťou.

Ďalších pár sekúnd uplynulo, každá jedna dlhšia, ako tá pred ňou. Hermiona sa nakoniec rozhodla, že už neznesie to zvláštne napätie.

"Tak, dobrú noc, Malfoy," povedala a náhlivo sa otočila na odchod.

Urobila tri kroky, keď prehovoril : "Počkaj."

S úsmevom zastala a otočila hlavu, aby sa na neho pozrela ponad plece. "Áno?"

"Možno..." zmĺkol, kým kopal do niečoho na zemi. " Možno by si sa mohla uvoľniť na obed?"

Jej úsmev sa rozšíril. "To by som mohla."

KONIEC


End file.
